The Aftermath
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: the final hours of the fourth great ninja war. which side will win. Konoha or Madara? Exciting battle scene *one shot*


THE AFTERMATH

It was like hell had risen up and resided on the surface of the earth. The battlefield was a mess. In the far off distance were two shadows.

"Why would you try and help Konoha? I can help you rebuild the Uchiha clan once we eliminate those that wanted the clan eliminated in the first place." Madara screams at the panting shinobi.

"I have seen that your intentions are pure, but your plan of attack is foolish." He replies.

"And you are one to talk, He who murdered his own brother because he was too stupid to dig into the story even further." Madara scowled.

"I have learned from that experience," Sasuke rapidly performs hand seals, "Reanimation Jutsu."

A wooden coffin rises from the ground and engraved in the front is the Uchiha crest. The coffin slowly opened and smoke exited from it revealing the contents of the coffin. A tall shinobi with a black cloak stitched with red clouds. He had raven black hair with bangs that fell to the side of his face. His hair gathered into a neat ponytail. The most disturbing feature was his piercing red eyes. His three dotted black pupils began to slowly form a shuriken shape. This was someone every shinobi in the Leaf Village knew. This was Itachi Uchiha.

"It's been a long time Madara. I see that you haven't changed a bit." Itachi says with a chilling glare.

"Giant Swirling Vortex Jutsu" Madara screams after a long series of hand signs.

A giant vortex began to form and the sky became as empty as space. In the far off distance you could see the planets and the stars. This jutsu was like a far more advanced type of ninjutsu compared to the jutsu that Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan could do. This jutsu was clearly derived from the natural disasters known as the Black Hole.

"Everyone don't move" screams Itachi "it is merely a genjutsu."

"Summoning Jutsu" a huge frog appears with a single shinobi on top. He had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes. His eyes outlined with yellow pigments and whiskers on the side of his face. He wore a long cloak with a fire pattern at the bottom of his cloak and on his back was a giant scroll. This was Master Jiraiya's apprentice Naruto Uzumaki "I won't stand back and watch you try and kill us. I made a promise to protect this village and I never back down from my word. That is my nindo, my ninja way."

"How ironic," Madara hisses "twenty-one years ago the bijuu Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Now, it is willing to put its life on the line to protect Konoha."

"Summoning Jutsu" a giant white slug with a blue shade on its back appeared with a kunoichi that had long beautiful, luscious, flowing, pink hair. It was Lady Tsunade's apprentice Sakura Haruno. "I have waited far too long to let you continue wreaking havoc upon Konoha."

Sasuke looks up and gives his friends a knowing wink.

"Summoning Jutsu" a giant tiger with the Uchiha crest on his forehead appears. Its eyes were filled with fury and appeared to have the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai. This particular summoning animal bore the sharingan. His fur black as an abyss and his stripes as white as snow. His claws were so sharp that it could cut rock like paper. His chakra so great it was like a purple aura surrounded it.

The reincarnation of the Leaf Village's "Legendary Sannin" is within these three ninjas.

"You think you can beat me with summoning animals?" mocks Madara "Summoning Jutsu: All 8 Bijuus"

"Not so fast." A ninja screams.

Suddenly a huge flash of light appears and the shinobi is left floating in the air.

"It has been a long time Shukaku. Now you are back with your rightful owner." Gaara says with a smirk, "Sealing Jutsu."

Soon, seven more bright flashes appear.

"You cannot win Madara" screams Naruto "We have long been anticipating the summoning of the bijuus so we trained enough to figure out how to seal them within its original Jinchuuriki."

"It's over Madara" scowls Sakura "and it will be us, the new Sannin, who will end it all."

Sakura leaps and lands one powerful uppercut on Madara thus thrusting him up in the air. In an instant she vanishes and reappears in the air with one leg raised.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!!!!" exclaims Sakura as she plants a massively huge blow on Madara.

Quickly, Sasuke kicks him getting ready for a follow up jutsu.

"Lion's Barrage, Chidori Style" sasuke screams as he delivers the final kick with his right foot surrounded with lightning sparks.

From the ground a Naruto shadow clone emerged and hit Madara square on the chin and sent him flying in the air once again. Instantly the shadow clone disappears and the original Naruto appears in the air with a Rasen-Shuriken in hand.

"Take that you pathetic son of a bitch." Naruto screams.

Madara is sent plummeting to the ground upon impact and instantly glued to the round by Katsuyu's slime. Itachi immediately traps him in the Tsukoyomi thus keeping him still. The giant tiger then leaped and put his Uchiha crest above Madara's body. Yellow aura-like streams leave Madara's body and instantly explode in the air.

"He is sucking out the Immortality Jutsu that Madara, so strangely, was able to acquire" Itachi explains.

As a final blow, Sasuke stands on top of Gamakichi and prepares for the final jutsu.

"Now" Sasuke quickly performs hand seals, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu."

Gamakichi spits out oil and instantly catches fire thus torching the poor shinobi pinned to the ground.

Instantly, Sasuke appears beside the now unconscious Madara and does the unthinkable. Sasuke bends forward and pinches both eye sockets.

"These eyes will be useless if it stays with someone on the brink of death. I shall put them to better use" Sasuke growls.

Within mere seconds Madara lets out a pained yelp.

"You could have been so much more than a bitch of the Hidden Leaf" Madara cries out.

"I will build the Uchiha Clan my way. The right way" Sasuke replies.

"You are weak. You were always weak!" Madara growls.

"Alone I may be weak." Sasuke answers, "But with my friends I am invincible."

"Sasuke!" someone screams.

Sasuke turns around and sees his brother slowly going back into the coffin that he himself summoned. Inside his brother gave him a goodbye wink and reaches for the coffin lid. Sasuke could no longer contain his emotions and began to weep.

"I am truly sorry Itachi" Sasuke cries out to his brother, "Had I only known the truth; you and I would still be side by side."

"Do not weep Sasuke" Itachi replies, "I am truly proud of you. I love you little brother. Know that I will always be watching over you."

And with one last final wave, the coffin began to sink to the ground. Sasuke watches as his brother slowly descends to the unknown knowing that he will never see him again.


End file.
